


The Blount Rule

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles plans to get the heck out of dodge and the perfect Christian life his dad has all mapped out for him by taking his rightful spot on the Varsity football team. He's going to get scouted and get a scholarship someplace other than Bible College. It's pretty much foolproof until his school gets merged with another. Suddenly he's competing with Jared Padalecki, the out and proud all-star from a rival high school just to keep his spot on the team, not to mention having to come face-to-face with his own secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blount Rule

"Football's so important in Texas. On the West Coast, it's a social. On the East Coast, it's a culture. Here, it's a religion."  
\-- Major Applewhite

"People who work together will win, whether it be against complex football defenses or the problems of modern society."  
\--Vince Lombardi  
  
  
_"In other news tonight, the board of education announced that Pearce and Berkner high schools will be combined in the fall. Both schools have had low enrollment rates in recent years and the board of education found that it was not cost efficient to operate both buildings. For more information on this story, visit our website at…"_  
  
This is supposed to be Jensen's big year; the one where he leads his team to State and gets scouted by the top colleges. Instead, he and his team are fighting for their positions against some assholes from Pearce. Wide receiver is the position Jensen has played since pee-wee and now some overgrown bastard is trying to take it from him. What's even worse is that even if Jensen does wind up on first-string, there's no guarantee that his boy Hodge is going to make it as quarterback. Jensen's been making touchdowns for that guy since fourth grade.  
  
“It just ain't right," Kane, their tight end, bitches as they're doing laps around the track during gym. “We've all earned our right to be on the field. Hell, last year we made it to State. What have those fucks at Pearce done?"  
  
“They've really only got a couple of guys with any talent," Hodge points out. “Their quarterback and their wide receiver; Murray and Padalecki? They've been playing about as long as we have, Ackles."  
  
“Murray?" Jensen snorts. “He ain't got even a fraction of the talent needed to run this team."  
  
“Yeah, but Padalecki?" Kane glances at Jensen and raise an eyebrow. “That boy could probably kick your ass with one hand tied behind his back."  
  
“Shit, boy, better watch yourself," Hodge grins before taking off at a full sprint toward the locker room.  
  
**  
  
Jensen takes Kristin Kreuk to Junior Prom. She wears a low-cut dress that shows off her assets almost to the point of obscenity and spends almost the whole thing giggling in the corner with the rest of the cheerleaders. Meanwhile, Jensen gets drunk off the rot-gut whiskey Carlson snuck in until he can barely hold himself up.  
  
"'m tellin' you, man," Jensen slurs as he leans into Kane. "Padalecki's a fuckin' cocksucker. I seen him with that kicker. Venta... Ventamig... whatshisname."  
  
"Son, you are drunk," Kane laughs as he shoves Jensen into a seat along the wall.  
  
"No, no, I swear," Jensen grabs at Kane's tie and pulls him close until the other boy comes into focus. "He's queerer than a three dollar bill."  
  
"Shut your damn mouth," Hodge hisses. "Kane, help me get him home 'fore he gets himself in trouble."  
  
"You kiddin' me? Erica's gonna give it up tonight, I swear it."  
  
"Man, you're dreamin'." Hodge shakes his head. "Just grab his other arm, will ya?"  
  
Kane grunts and kicks at Jensen's ankle, but then he grabs his left arm and helps Hodge haul him out to the parking lot. Things get kind of blurry after that.  
  
**  
  
Barely a month after school ends, football practice starts. The first two weeks it's just the Berkner JV and Varsity squads. Coach Morgan has them reviewing film and memorizing playbooks until Jensen's eyes feel like they're going to fall out of his head. They're finally out on the field at the start of week three and that's when the coach from Pearce shows up. Some young guy named Rosenbaum, looks like he's barely out of high school himself. He stands there and just watches them for a moment before heading over to Morgan and shaking his hand.  
  
"You know, I heard Rosenbaum is gonna be picked as head coach by the athletic director," Carlson says between gulps of water.  
  
"Hell, no. He's Josh's age for fuck's sake," Jensen swears. "What possible experience can he have?"  
  
"Dunno, man, but word on the 'net is that Morgan is being scouted by USC so I'm thinkin' he won't be around much longer anyway," Hodge cuts in.  
  
"Hey!" Morgan yells over at them. "You ladies gonna run laps or stand around and yak like a buncha schoolgirls?"  
  
Jensen grins at the rest of the O line. "Bet I can beat all of your asses around the track."  
  
"Oh hell, son," Jensen hears Kane swear as he takes off at a sprint.  
  
It feels good to eat up the track, legs stretching, muscles burning as he passes the D line jogging like a bunch of pussies. Jensen's always been good at this, eating up space, zig-zagging around the other team like they're standing still. He's in the zone, lapping some of the other guys, when someone goes whizzing by him. When Jensen crosses the line, completing his five miles, the guy is waiting for him there with a big grin on his face. It's Padalecki, fuck.  
  
"Oh, honey, don't worry, I'm sure you'll catch up someday," Padalecki laughs before taking off again.  
  
"Fucking fuck," Jensen mutters as he pants through the exertion and heat.  
  
**

Coach Rosenbaum mainly stands on the sidelines and makes faces while Jensen and the rest of the guys run through drills. It's kind of distracting because Jensen can't help but wonder what's the difference between the frown Jensen earns for getting tackled two yards from the end zone and the frown with the sigh he gets when gets tackled by Tyler Labine after he's already made a touchdown.

He probably wouldn't be so obsessed if Coach's favorite facial expression for everything Jared does is a giant grin which is occasionally accompanied by a thumbs up.

Jensen can admit to himself that Jared is good. Really good. But that doesn't help his temper or the sick feeling he gets in his gut as he watches Jared and Milo giggle next to the Gatorade cooler. Jensen elbows them out of the way and gets a punch to his kidneys for it. Which maybe he deserves, maybe. He's not sure which one of them did it, but Milo isn't after his spot, so Jensen whips around and shoves Jared onto the track where the cheerleaders are practicing.

"Oh my God, fag," one of the girls giggles as Jared nearly knocks one of them over.

Jared kips up, which is kind of impressive and offers the girls a mocking grin. "Oh my God, big hair went out in the eighties."

The girls all run hands over their hair in near unison, definitely creepy, and then stomp off towards the gym.

"And you." Jared gets up in Jensen's face and points his finger at his chest. "Learn some fucking manners."

Jensen laughs. "As if you have any yourself, sodomite."

It takes half the defensive line and a janitor to pull them away from each other and by that time, Jensen has a split lip and Jared's got the start of bruises around his neck and they've both been suspended from practice until further notice.

**  
  
The bus ride to camp at the somewhat milder summer climate of Iowa City, Iowa is endless torture. Thirteen hours trapped on a bus with a bunch of guys would be bad enough but when half of them are competition it's even worse. Padalecki in particular is grating on Jensen's nerves. Guy laughs too loud, talks too loud, even breathes too damn loud.  
  
It figures that when they're finally given their dorm assignments at University of Iowa he's paired with the guy. Coach Rosenbaum has a sick sense of humor. Jensen dumps his bag on the bed near the window and starts unpacking without saying a word. No matter what, Jensen is going to be the starter. He'll do three-a-days, up-downs, run in fucking circles all night if he has to but he's not giving up everything he's worked for now.  
  
“This is kind of awkward, huh?"  
  
Jensen turns and smirks at Padalecki, all sarcasm and drawl. “Naw, I sure do look forward to listen to you jawing my ear off."  
  
"Well," Padalecki slides up to him and whispers in his ear. "If you're up for it, I can put my mouth to better use."

There's no thought behind what Jensen does next. He shoves Jared backwards until he tumbles onto his own bed and then throws his forearm across Jared's throat, pinning him.

"I ain't queer," Jensen grits out. "You stay on your side of the room and I'll stay on mine and there won't be any problems, hear?"

Jared barks out a laugh. "Way to be a stereotype, man. Where's your pick 'em up truck, dog and cheatin' wife?" He cranes his head around. "Don't see a red neck either."

"Leviticus 20:13. If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them," Jensen quotes as he backs away.

"That book also says you shouldn't wear clothes made from more than one fabric and I do believe that ugly-ass shirt you're wearing is a cotton-poly blend," Jared smirks.

Jensen glances down at his shirt then looks up and scowls. "Burn in hell, faggot."

Jared stands up to his full height, looming over Jensen. His eyes flash in anger and he bares his teeth. "Say that again, I dare you."

"Burn in hell, you dirty fucking faggot," Jensen spits, not backing down.

Next thing Jensen knows, he's on the floor, pain radiating from his jaw and blood on his lips. Jared is standing over him, chest heaving, eyes still angry but there's a hint of something else there, maybe remorse.

"The politically correct term is 'gay'. Use it or lose your front teeth," Jared growls.

He stomps away, slamming the dorm room behind him so hard the pictures rattle on the walls.

**

Practice isn't any easier.

It pains Jensen to admit it, but Jared is faster and stronger. He seems to anticipate every move the D is going to make and catches every pass with ease. Most of the guys from either school don't seem to have a problem with him or Milo, if the rumors about the kicker are to be believed, anyway.

For most of the day, Jensen is either pissed off or he feels like a complete jackass. Intellectually, he knows that Jared is a good guy and who he fucks really doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things, and that even if it did, it's not Jensen's responsibility to damn him or change him. But the church he grew up in says differently. The preacher always said it was their responsibility to spread the Lord's word, to do his good work, to help the lost souls repent for their sins. Jared is a lost soul, not just because of his sexual proclivities but because, as far as Jensen can tell, he isn't even God-fearing.

He's shocked when Jared sits down next to him at lunch but Jared just grunts out, "Coach says we gotta sit by our line."

Jensen contemplates his sandwich for a second before he looks at Jared out of the corner of his eye. The other player looks utterly miserable despite all of his success on the field today. He drains his milk down in two seconds flat and still looks thirsty so Jensen hands over his chocolate milk.

"Look's like you could use it," he mumbles and looks back down at his own tray.

"Jensen," Jared says softly and Jensen looks at him out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"I kind of maybe deserved it," Jensen answers with a shrug still not entirely certain of that himself.

"Yeah," Jared laughs, but not in a mean way, just in a soft kind of amusement. "You kind of did."

**

As they enter the cafeteria for dinner, Coach Rosenbaum hands each of them a card, a sheet of paper and a pencil. Jensen ignores it until his tray is full because he's starving and really could care less about something that's probably a team-building exercise or a survey from the university about their dorm rooms or something. He's about to sit down when Coach blows his whistle.

"Check that card, boys. Sit next to whoever's name is on there. You're going to go through that survey and get to know your teammates. Hut, hut."

Jensen balances the tray on one hand and glances at the card. Jared, of course. Seriously, Coach really has it out for Jensen or just has really high expectations as far as getting along goes. Sighing, he searches for Jared and then plops down across from him.

"I got your name, so let's get this over with, huh?" Jensen sighs, picking up the survey and the pencil.

"Yeah, I got yours too." Jared shakes his head. "I think Coach is hoping we'll be BFF or something."

"Guess no one told him this isn't a reality TV show," Jensen says absently.

Jared laughs. A genuine laugh and it's a good sound that kind of floats down to Jensen's toes and, strangely, makes him blush a bit. Thankfully, Jared doesn't seem to notice, just shovels some meatloaf into his mouth and then reads off the first question.

They go through the basics first, things like middle name and favorite color and siblings and pets. Jensen's kind of amazed how much they have in common on those fronts, actually.

"Favorite basketball team?" Jared asks between bites of mashed potato.

"Mavs."

"Spurs."

Jensen blinks at Jared. "What?"

Jared rolls his eyes. "Dude, I didn't move here until I was ten."

"That's no excuse!"

"Yeah, well, it was my dad's favorite team," Jared says quietly.

"Doesn't mean it has to be yours, grow some taste," Jensen teases.

"He used to take me to the games before he got too sick," Jared murmurs, seeming to not even have heard Jensen.

"I'm sorry," Jensen murmurs back. He's surprised by his own need to offer Jared some kind of comfort but instead he just looks down at his plate.

"It's…" Jared makes this sound like he's sniffing back tears. "He's been dead for seven years now, but it's still…"

Jensen can't just sit there anymore in the face of all this pain and need. He starts to reach over to grab Jared's wrist, but stops himself before his hand has even made it past his own cafeteria tray.

"C'mon, let's go finish this up outside."

Jared follows him blindly to a patch of grass under a nice, big tree with lots of shade. They just sit there for awhile in silence and it's unexpected, but nice.

**

Things get a bit better after that. They're still competing for the same spot and Jensen still doesn't like getting undressed in front of Jared so he changes in the bathroom but they're also not yelling or punching each other out. Jared had also stopped flirting with Jensen after that first day, which went a long way toward making Jensen comfortable, and Jensen returned the favor by not quoting the Bible every five seconds.

It's kind of comfortable between them, actually. Jensen finds himself opening up and talking about how his daddy wants him to go to a Christian college but he isn't sure that's the right thing for him because he doesn't want to be like his brother who went to Bible College and found a nice Christian girl and got married and started popping out kids.

"I want to see the world," Jensen whispers because he knows it's wrong to be so selfish.

"That's not a bad thing, Jensen. It's okay to want things for yourself," Jared whispers back.

Jensen can just barely see him in the moonlight, all long, lean lines and tousled hair. He's beautiful. The thought comes unbidden and Jensen fights back a gasp, turns his head away.

He swallows hard, forces himself to say something in return. "Maybe."

**

After that late-night confession, Jensen is glad they're heading back home to Texas. He makes sure to sit with his own crew on the bus despite the disappointed look he gets from Jared.

"So, did you survive?" Kane nudges Jensen's shoulder. "Don't have like gay cooties or something?"

"Yeah, Ackles, did the big, bad gay boy scare ya?" Hodge joins in the teasing.

"No," Jensen mutters. "It's… whatever."

"Y'all got awfully close. Sure it was all kosher in that dorm room?" Carlson pipes up from behind them.

Jensen feels a pang of something in his gut. He remembers Jared's confession under that tree and his own in the moonlight, how he's never felt like this before around someone, not even the girls he's dated. It makes him nervous and a bit excited, but mostly terrified.

"No, I made him suck my dick every night, okay? Is that what you want to hear?" Jensen snaps at them. "He's a good guy. Just shut the fuck up about it."

"Fuck, man. Since when are you wavin' the rainbow flag?" Kane asks.

But Jensen doesn't answer; he just leans his head against the window and prays the bus ride goes quickly. The weekend even quicker.

**

Monday's the first day of school and it's also when cuts are posted outside the athletic director's office. Jensen avoids that corridor at all costs; ignoring the screams of triumph from the freshmen who made the team, the disappointed looks from veterans who got cut and the contained glee of the chosen few who made varsity. He has this feeling that he didn't make it. Jared's better, way better and he deserves it.

Plus not a single one of his so-called friends will look him in the eye.

When he finally goes down there just before practice, his name isn't on the list, but neither is Jared's. He slowly reads up and down the list again, sure that one of their names has to be there, but no.

"Coach Rosenbaum wants to see us in his office."

Jensen whirls around, startled, to find Jared standing there. He's scratching the back of his neck, eyes downcast. His jeans are tight, his shirt straining at his shoulders and Jensen has this crazy impulse to run his hands down Jared's chest to smooth the fabric back down. Instead, he drops his eyes to the floor and clears his throat.

"Yeah, okay."

**

Once they're in Coach's office, he gestures for them to sit on the old, uncomfortable metal folding chairs that Jensen's dad swears were there when he went to this school. Jensen sits on the edge of his while Jared sprawls out, his left foot knocking against the desk.

"Boys," Coach sighs heavily. "We had a hard time deciding between the two of you. Truth be told, between Murray and Hodge too. Padalecki, you've been working with Murray for a long time, same for you Ackles with Hodge. Obviously you've honed your skills together, learned everything you know working with your quarterback but somebody's got to be second string; no such thing as two QBs."

Jensen takes a deep breath, waits to be told he's the one going on second string where he'll never get a play in unless Jared is hurt or something. No scouts will see him play; no colleges will offer him anything. He'll be stuck going to Bible College, stuck on a path he doesn't want any part of and just the thought is making him panic.

"It's you, Ackles. You're our first string," Coach says.

Jared's tries to hide his disappointment, but Jensen can see it in his eyes, in the way he bites his lip. It eases some of the panic Jensen had been feeling, strangely; not the Coach's announcement, but Jared's reaction. Jensen can do something about this. He can choose his own path, right here, right now.

"What?" Jensen shakes his head. "No, that can't be right."

"Well, I had to take input from the board, considering the merger."

Coach doesn't look like that's something he wanted to admit. Jensen thinks about who's on the board, how most of them are redneck assholes with money. Of course they're going to pick Jensen. Jensen's not gay.

"I'm gay," Jensen bursts out. "Tell the board I'm gay. Tell them Jared's the better player and they won't make it to State without him."

He jumps up, his heart beating in his throat, and runs out the door, out of the hallway, out of the school and out to his car. His hands are shaking as he tries to get the key in the lock. Basically, he just threw his whole future away and for what? Jared?

"Jensen! Wait!"

Jared.

Slowly, Jensen turns around and waits for Jared to catch up. Jared grabs his shoulders and shakes them.

"What the fuck was that?"

He looks bewildered and his voice is low, almost angry and he's so damn beautiful. Jensen can admit that, right? For the second time, even? It doesn't make him gay; it just means he can appreciate aesthetics.

"You deserve it more. You're the better player. The board should've picked you but they didn't because you're gay and they're idiots. I'm an idiot. I mean, you're a good guy and what the preacher says isn't all true. Everyone interprets the Bible in their own way and I don't think God would punish people just because of who they love. Unless it's adultery or something. But if Coach tells them we're both gay they'll have to pick on merit and that's you, Jared. I know that, I know that."

Jensen takes a deep breath and turns to unlock the car door while Jared just stands there with his mouth hanging open. Once he's got the car started, Jensen rolls down the window and gives Jared a small smile.

"My momma always said you'll catch flies like that."

He drives off because otherwise he'll do something even more stupid than babbling like a damn idiot. Like kissing a boy in front of God and everybody and damn the consequences.

**

When he gets home after hours of driving in circles, Jared is waiting there on the front porch. Jensen is tempted to drive off but instead he parks at the curb and just sits there. A few minutes later, Jared slides into the seat next to him.

"I won't let you do this, Jensen. You're not gay and you have a lot more to lose than I do."

"Maybe this is my chance to get the fuck out of here. Make a stand and do something right instead of what my family wants."

Jared sighs and it's an exasperated sound. "I appreciate the about-face in attitude, man, really, I do, but I can't let you do this."

"Ain't your call," Jensen tries to sound nonchalant but his white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel probably says otherwise.

"Stubborn asshole," Jared mutters.

Jensen turns to say something and that's when Jared kisses him; just leans right in and brushes his lips against Jensen's all soft and sweet. It's exhilarating and terrifying and over way too soon. Jared pulls back and they just stare at each other. There's this dazed look on Jared's face, like even he can't believe he did that, and Jensen is shaking a little, torn between need and terror.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've—"

"Shut up," Jensen murmurs.

He grabs Jared by the back of his neck and hauls him in close, taking his mouth in a desperate kiss. Jared tries to pull away, but Jensen holds steady until they're equal participants in a battle of lips and teeth and tongue. Jensen has never been so hard in his life and he wants this despite the damning words of his preacher, the disappointed look his momma will give him, how his daddy will probably kick him out and the rest of his family will pretend like he never existed.

This is what being alive feels like, Jensen thinks, as he lets everything else go.


End file.
